We plan to examine further the mode of storage of dopamine and norepinephrine in their respective central neurons and the mechanisms by which many psychoactive drugs interact with these mechanisms. At the present time our major interest is in the differential actions of amphetamine and nonamphetamine CNS stimulants and psychotogens. We will explore further our finding that the nonamphetamine stimulants such as amfonelic acid, cocaine and methylphenidate act on the dopamine neuron by movement of the amine to an impulse releasable form while showing no action on the adrenergic neuron. Amphetamine acts on both systems by a direct action.